Rue's Games
by egoats
Summary: Collection of oneshots from Rue's games in her perspective. My first fanfic! I know it's been done before, but this hopefully is better than it sounds. T because, well, it's the Hunger Games.
1. The Countdown

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Hunger Games. Duh.**_  
_

_60_

I survey the forest behind me. Good trees. Orchard trees.

_45_

The Cornucopia looks huge, so much bigger than on TV. A tiny bag and a loaf of bread lay a few yards away from my pedestal.

_30_

The other Tributes look frightened, worried, or excited. Cato is ready to run towards the Cornucopia. Katniss is staring aat Peeta.

_15_

My family is probably scared to death, like me. Sitting quietly, choking down tears. Like me. The baby wondering why, the others comforting each other.

_5_

Climbing

_4_

Home

_3_

Scared

_2_

Safe

_1_

Run

_0_

**A/N- Ahhhhhhh! Do you like it? pleeeeease review! my first fanfic so no flames please. more like constructive criticism. Also, should I do the reaping, interview, or parade? **

**luv ya!**

**egoats**


	2. Supplies

In the bag: water purifier, plastic bag, warm clothes, rubber band, water bottle, flint, and an assortment of dried fruit. I also got the bread. I eat two dried apricots, but don't dare to eat the bread yet. I get some water from the nearby pond. While I wait for it to purify I play with the rubber band. It will make an excellent slingshot. Once it gets dark, I watch the fallen tributes faces projected in the sky. Thresh is still alive, of course, but so are all the Careers. And the star-crossed lovers.

The pictures fade, and I cry myself to sleep.

**A/N- So yeah it's short, but that's why we call them oneshots! Review!**

**egoats**


	3. District 9

**A/N- So I know that district 9 dies in the bloodbath, but I needed a tribute. Also, if I do paragraphs I will mess up, so I'm not doing them.**

I made a slingshot out of twigs and the rubber band. So far, I haven't had to use it, accept one test on a rabbit. I sharpened a handful rocks to shoot. All are in my pockets as I shimmy down my tree to get my water. I don't realize the boy from 9 sneaking up behind me until I'm scrambling to get out of his grasp in the dirt. Before he can get his knife out, I bite his hand and escape. Unfortunately, I'm pressed against a gigantic boulder. Crap. _This is it,_ I think. _This is where it ends. _But then I remember. Remember my sisters, ready to take on tesserae if I die. My training score, and my amazing skill with the slingshot. Which… is IN MY POCKET! The first rock I fire knocks the knife out of his hand. The second one hits him in the temple, knocking him to the ground, where he hits his head on a rock. Lucky shot. But then a bead of blood forms where the rock hit him. As the cannon sounds, I promptly pass out.

**A/N- Wow. That's a lot shorter than I thought it was. 2 pages in my notebook….. anyway REVIEW!**

**Egoats**


	4. Killing GlimmerSafe?

**A/N-sorry for the long wait! i added a bio, just fyi, so read it! also, if you don't review, president snow will force you to eat nightlock! bwahahahaha! this will be a double chapter, because they are so crappy and short.**

When Katniss finally sees me, he eyes widen with shock. I make a series of gestures, and she looks up. I make a sawing movement. She nods, and starts climbing higher and higher. As the anthem starts, I leap away through the trees and Katniss starts to saw.

**Safe?**

"Rue?" Katniss whispers. I crawl out from behind the tree, clutching my slingshot behind my back. I cure her stings, and she gives me burn medicine. Soon we start an alliance. "We have to destroy the Careers, put them off their game," I say. We brainstorm, and over my entire groosling leg, we decide to destroy their food. We curl up in her sleeping bag, and she tells me about my likeness to her sister. And as we finally fall asleep, for the first time in three weeks, almost... safe.


	5. That's It

**A/N- Sorry for the huge wait! I had some serious writer's block, but here it is. I was at the beach for winter break, when I wrote this, so I ended up putting the ocean in it. the part where she dies is kinda obscure. I know there are tons of paragraph mistakes. Sorry. Nor am I looking at the book.**

As soon as I trip, I know I've sprung a trap. As soon as I screamed, I knew I would die.

"Katniss!" I scream, clamping my hand over my mouth.

"Rue!" she calls back.

I struggle under the net when Katniss bursts into the clearing, knife in hand. She drops to my side and saws me out.

I stand up, shaking uncontrollably, and embrace her. When I whimper she says, "Don't worry, Rue, it'll be okay."

But I know it won't, because the District 1 boy has just stepped out of the brush, spear poised to be thrown.

Katniss hears him and whips around. She shoots him dead in the throat, but it is too late. The spear is already embedded in my stomach.

I rip it out and collapse to the ground, Katniss already by my side.

She starts to examine the wound, eyes widening. A garbled cry escapes her throat, and her arms drop to her sides in defeat. Obviously the wound is fatal.

"Did you blow up the food?" I ask her, wincing in pain.

"Yeah," she mutters, eyes still on the rapidly growing red spot covering my shirt.

"You have to win," I choke out, a few tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I will. I promise."

I think of Willow, soon to be the eldest child in the family. Of Mom, Dad, Laurel, Olive, and the rest, probably crowded around our family's tiny television set. Of Thresh, still out there in the wild, fighting to survive. Of how this arena will be my last memory.

I start to sob.

"Katniss, will you sing for me?" I whisper.

"Uh...Sure," she hesitates, the gulps in a big breath, "_Deep in the meadow, under the willow..._"

I stare into her eyes as the melody streams in to the forest around us.

Then I realize I can't understand her words and the trees have all melded into one giant blob.

I'm dying.

I start to float, and wonder why Katniss doesn't notice, but then I see myself down there with her, and realize I can't see my feet.

I keep floating, and it feels like time is standing still. It's hours and hours, or maybe just a second, but I eventually reach what must be the ocean. It looks exactly like it looked in the school textbook.

I fly over the water, Katniss' melody still meandering through my head. Suddenly, the music stops, a cannon sounds, and I fall.

As I'm about to hit the water, a dark light fills my eyes, and a silent sound invades my ears.

And that's it..

**A/N- Meh. I'm all depressed now. Feedback! please don't tell me about paragraph mistakes. or spelling. I'm actually a great speller, just a terrible typist. Also, should i do an alternate ending?**

**love egoats :)**


End file.
